Gummi Bears Adventures of the Lion King part 18
they take him towards an osasis and wash his face Timon you okay kid Simba i guess so Pumbaa you nearly died Timon i saved you and Pumbaa snorts at him Timon well Pumbaa helped a little Gruffi and us Timon you guys helped too Cubbi Simba im glad youre alive Simba thanks for your help as he walks off and the Gummi Bears follow Timon hey where you going Simba nowhere Timon gee he looks blue Pumbaa i d say brownish gold Timon no no no no i mean hes depressed Pumbaa oh hey kid whats eating you Timon nothing hes at the top of the food chain ah ha ha ha ha the food cha haain Gruffi Timon this is no time to be making jokes Timon sorry ahem so kid where you from Simba who cares i cant go back Timon ahh youre an outcast thats great so are we Pumbaa what cha do kid Tummi its a long story Pumbaa Simba something terrible but i dont wanna talk about it Timon good we dont wanna hear about it Grammi Timon Pumbaa come on Timon is there anything we can do Simba not unless you can change the past Zummi i would like to change the past but how Pumbaa you know kid in times like this my buddy Timon here says you got to put your behind in your past Timon no no no no Pumbaa i mean Timon amateur lie down before you hurt yourself its you gotta put your past behind you look kid bad things happen and you cant do anything about it right Simba right Timon wrong when the world turns its back on you you turn your back on the world Cubbi but its not what Simba was taught Timon then maybe he needs a new lesson repeat after me Hakuna Matata Tummi a hakuna ma what ta Pumbaa Hakuna Matata it means no worries Zummi i never heard that phrase before what is it Timon well Zummi let me and Pumbaa explain Hakuna Matata what a wonderful phrase Pumbaa Hakuna Matata aint no passing craze Timon it means no worries for the rest of your days both its our problem free philosophy Hakuna Matata Timon Hakuna Matata Simba Hakuna Matata Pumbaa yeah its our motto Simba whats a motto Timon nothing whats a motto with you ha ha ha ha Tummi hey Timon youre pretty funny Timon thanks Tummi Pumbaa you know kid these two words will solve all your problems Timon thats right take Pumbaa for example why when he was a young warthog Pumbaa when i was a young warthog Timon very nice Pumbaa thanks Timon he found his aroma lacked a certain appeal he could clear the savannah after every meal Pumbaa im a sensitive soul though i seem thick skinned and it hurt when my friends never stood downwind oh the shame Timon he was ashamed Pumbaa thought of changing my name Timon oh whats in a name Pumbaa and i got downhearted Timon how did you feel Pumbaa everytime that i Timon Pumbaa not infront of the kids Pumbaa oh sorry Timon and Pumbaa Hakuna Matata what a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata aint no passing craze Simba it means no worries for the rest of your days Cubbi thats it Simba sing with them its our problem free philosophy Hakuna Matata Category:The Lion King Parts